We found Love
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Its their one year anniversary and Magnus is ready to take the next be step with Alec


**AN: First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last two short stories, it was because of all of you, that I decided to go ahead with my idea. Now this is will be another one shot, but its also sort of a prequel to my chapter length story. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and please don't forget to review when you are done. Thanks **

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, never got nervous. Sure he got upset and maybe even sometimes mad, but he was never nervous. Well tonight he was nervous and the fact that one of the many reasons why he was nervous was now ten minutes late, didn't help matters at all. Sighing in frustration, the warlock sat down in hopes that would calm his nerves, but unfortunately it did the exact opposite.

" Why is it that out of all nights to go hunting with his little friends, he had to pick this one. I mean he knew what today is, its not like he forgot…right."

Chairman Meow, jumped onto the table and stared at his owner as if he was crazy.

" Out of all people to fall in love with why did I have to pick a shawdowhunter?"

Chairman just tilted his head and rubbed himself all over his owners hand.

" Thanks for the concern, but I'll be alright."

Magnus then got up and went to check on his make-up, when a fire message appeared in front of him.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he ripped opened the letter, but smiled when he started reading.

" _I am so sorry I'm late. I'll be there in ten minutes. And I promise I will make it up to you. I love you."_

Forgetting the fact he was annoyed, the warlock smiled then pulled out reason number two why he was so nervous, Alec's anniversary present…an engagement ring.

It was a very simple white gold ring, but instead of the usual diamond, it was replaced with a blue sapphire, pear cut diamond, with small diamond chips surrounding it. At first Magnus did want to go with a traditional ring, but when he saw this ring, it reminded him of Alec's eyes, so he had to buy it. Now here he was three weeks later, holding the ring in his hands and patiently waiting for his love.

Magnus grabbed a piece of paper to start to reply when he heard the door open and a voice coming from downstairs.

" Hello?"

Taking a deep breath to calm his stomach, Magnus placed the ring back into his pocket and walked out of the bathroom.

" Hello darling!"

Alec looked up and smiled when he saw his glittery boyfriend come down the stairs.

When Magnus got closer to him, Alec reached behind his back and pulled out a dozen of glittery red roses and handed them the Magnus.

" These represent how many times I've been late."

Magnus smiled then clapped when he noticed the glitter.

" They sparkle!"

Laughing and shaking his head, Alec pulled out another dozen of roses but these were white with blue tips.

" And these ones represent our one year anniversary."

Magnus took the other dozen then pulled his shawdowhunter in for a kiss.

" Thank you…they're both beautiful….I love them."

Returning the kiss, Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock and sighed.

" Happy Anniversary."

" Happy Anniversary love."

After they broke apart, Magnus snapped his figures and a table appeared with a candle lit supper for two.

" Are you hungry?"

Alec nodded his head.

" I'm starved. The last time I ate was around 11 and that was just an apple."

Magnus turned his head at the clock, which read 8:00 then turned back at Alec.

" That was 9 hours ago."

" I know, but Jace found two demon nests in Long Island, so we've been there all day."

Magnus frowned and silently thought to himself all the ways he was going to kill the stubborn blond.

" Did you get hurt?"

Smiling because he knew what the warlock was thinking, Alec got up from his chair and knelt down in front of Magnus.

" No…I didn't get hurt, maybe a couple of scraps and one or two bruises, but that's it. I love when you get into over protective mode, but I'm fine."

Leaning down, Magnus captured Alec's lips into a small yet sweet kiss, which left them both wanting more.

" Come on lets finish eating."

Nodding in agreement, Alec got up from the floor and sat back down.

Once they were done eating dinner, Magnus snapped his finger and the table disappeared then turned to Alec.

" When do you have to go back to the Institute?"

Smiling Alec took his hand and pulled him towards the couch and the both sat down.

" I don't. Maryse gave me the whole weekend off. So I am yours for the next three days."

Liking the sound of that, Magnus pulled the boy closer to him and they started kissing. At first it was sweet yet passionate, but before Alec knew it, Magnus laid him down on the couch and started giving small kisses all around his neck.

Alec gave a soft moan and sighed. He loved the way he felt when he was with Magnus. He loved that even after a year, just the slightest touch from his boyfriend still made him grow hungry for more. But out of everything there was, the main thing he loved about Magnus was that he made him feel loved and special and wanted.

Opening his eyes, he noticed those green, cat like eyes staring at him with the look of pure love.

" What were you thinking about?"

Alec smiled and blushed a little.

" You…and how much I love you."

Loving that Alec still blushed Magnus sat up and the two sat face to face, with their legs crossed, on the couch.

" That's a good thing to think about. And how much to do love me?"

Blushing even redder now, Alec smiled, but didn't try to hide his face.

" So much."

" But what is it exactly do you love about me?"

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Alec looked thoughtful for a few minutes before he answered.

" I love the way you make me feel when I'm with you. I love how you immediately go into over protective mode whenever I mention Jace. I love how you take care of me whenever I'm sick or hurt. I love how safe I feel when I'm laying in your arms.. But most of all I love your glittery self."

Magnus didn't realize he had tears in his eyes until he felt them go down his cheeks.

" Thank you. No one has ever said that to me before."

Smiling, Alec gently kissed the warlock on the mouth.

" Your welcome and its all true."

After they broke apart, something in Magnus's heart told him it was time, so after taking a deep breath, Magnus got up off the couch and knelt down in front of Alec.

" I told myself I would never fall in love with a shadow hunter because it was too risky and too painful, but then I met you and everything changed. I realized that you are my one true love and even though there are obstacles I am still willing to go the distance, if it means I get to be with you. I want to spend every hour, every minute, every second of the rest of my life kissing you good morning and kissing you goodnight."

Then after changing positions so that he was now on one knee, Magnus went into his the pocket, of his pants, and pulled out the box holding the ring.

Alec, who was now starting to cry, started shaking when Magnus opened the box and took out the ring.

" Alexander Lightwood…I love you to the moon and back, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?"

Alec licked his lips and just stared at the ring, while Magnus placed it on his finger. He knew, if he didn't calm down he was going to start hyperventilating, but as much as he tried he just couldn't calm down. There were so many emotions going through him. A part of him wanted to burst into tears of joy while the other half of him wanted to scream and run for the hills, but the one thing he knew for certain was that he loved Magnus with his whole heart and the more he thought about it the more he came to realize he did want to spend the rest of his life with him.

Now Magnus, on the other hand was also starting to feel terrified. He didn't understand why Alec was so quiet and if he should take it as a good thing or a bad thing.

After the silence became too much for Magnus to bare, he gently squeezed the boys hand, which brought Alec back to reality.

" Uh…Alec…"

The said shadow hunter looked into the eyes of his now slightly concerned boyfriend, smiled, and jumped into his arms.

" Yes….yes…..yes….a thousand times yes."

Magnus lifted the boy into his arms and with tears in both their eyes shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.

**AN: I hope everyone likes this and yes when I wrote this I was crying as well. Anyway now that I have this out of the way I can concentrate on a sequel to this, which will be much longer and will have a lot more action, tears, and everything in between. Now you all know what to do…please please please review.**


End file.
